Small Town Big Drama
by ToBiteOrNotToBite
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Life in Forks isn't what Bella thought it would be. There so much drama! Better than sumarry- read and review!


Drama Diaries

_Jess's Diary_

August 31

Bella Swan with her lackluster dull brown hair is going down! I've tried to be nice and accept her through her plainness, but she just had to go and capture the heart of every boy in this school. She's been for one day! I am much better than her!

I am actually pretty

I have confidence, and that is sexy

my parents are rich

SHE IS A...

Okay... well you get the idea. Let your own imagination fill in the blanks.

And that isn't even the worst part. She got THE EDWARD CULLEN to talk to her. He has turned me down countless times over these past two years, and during the first ten minutes Bella was here he introduced himself. EDWARD CULLEN IS A GREEK GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She is a friggin plane-jane wanna be with bad hair and colorless skin. Tomorrow will be hell for her!!

Earlier That Day...

_B3LLA'S D1ARY_

August 30

What in the world was I thinking sending myself off to Forks. Well...I know what I was thinking. Mom was sacrificing too much by staying home with me. She loved Phil, and I loved seeing her happy. I might as well go see Charlie for a year or so. He was happy with this whole arrangement. He hasn't seen much of me through my life.

But there is till something that I have been dreading for a few weeks. I AM STARING AT FORKS HIGH TOMORROW!!!

Everybody here already knows everybody else. If I couldn't fit in with people in a school of over 4000, how can I fit in with people in a school that has less than five-hundred people?

Okay...Breathe Bella...

Its shouldn't be that bad...

BPOV

I barely had closed my eyes before my alarm went off. The stupid rain pelting against the roof had kept me up all night. Now I had the privilege of looking like a zombie on my first day of school. Oh joy!

I picked out a pair of dark colored jeans and a tight blue sweater. I ran downstairs with one sock on, bed-head, and my shirt on backwards.

"You look a mess," Charlie said while laughing and tucking a strand of chocolate brown hair behind my ears.

"Your not helping at all," I growled at him. He had attempted to make me breakfast first my first day. It surprisingly didn't taste bad, eggs and bacon must be his specialty.

"Well, I'm gonna head out to the station. Bye Bells."

"Bye Ch...Dad." Whew.. I caught myself just in time. I'm not allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

Bye the time I got in my tuck to head to school I was looking a lot better than I was this morning. My hair hung in soft waves down to my shoulder blades, my shirt was on right, and I had found the other sock. It wasn't hard to find the school, it was just off the highway. It didn't remind me of a school though because it was just a collection of maroon brick buildings. I parked near some of the other cars, and got out of the toasty cab.

I HATE THE RAIN!!!! I screamed that over and over in my head and I ran for the front office. The red-headed lady behind the desk smiled maternally at me as she handed me some papers.

"You must be Isabella Swan. Here is your schedule and map of the school."

"Thanks," I said, and walked off towards building four. It wasn't that hard to find.

My worst fears came true as soon as I walked into the classroom. Every pair of eyes in the room was watching me. I tripped on my way to give the slip to the teacher, and a few of the girl I could tell were mean started snickering. But even that wasn't the most shocking part. It was fairly obvious that all of the guys were watching me.

A guy with greasy black hair as slick as oil and a face with skin problems came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Eric. You must be Isabella."

"Bella." I told him, and he shook my hand a little longer than necessary.

"Do you need any help finding your next class? I could show you the way." He was definitely over helpful, but that might come in handy today.

"Thanks, that would be nice." He gathered his books as the bell rang and directed me towards my next class. I hated this one before I even walked in the door...trigonometry. I hated math!

My teacher made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself.

"Um... Hi. I'm Bella Swan." I mumbled quickly and half ran back to my seat. I recognized a few faces from homeroom, but aside from that, I was totally lost. People did talk to me, asking me about how life in Phoenix was. I didn't bother trying to explain things to them that they could never understand.

A cute boy named Mike Newton somewhat knew what I was trying to explain. He lived in California for ten years, and loved the hot blistering sun. He seemed like a puppy to me, adjusting his posture whenever I did. It was very flattering.

"Did you have a boyfriend in Phoenix," He asked me as he was walking me to the cafeteria with a very jealous Eric following behind.

"No," I said, and he seemed shocked, yet pleased.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" He asked.

"Sure." He led me to an almost full table. I recognized a lot of faces. A girl named Jessica sat down beside me and starting talking. She seemed like one of the girls I wouldn't normally get along with, but that fact that she did most of the talking made it much easier.

It the middle of all the craziness I happened to look up and see them. They were sitting in a corner by themselves, chatting happily. They looked like they were straight out of a movie. But it wasn't the pleasant aura I felt coming from them that kept me staring...they were all amazingly beautiful.

Jessica noticed what I was staring at and giggled.

"Who are they?" I asked, not breaking my stare.

"They are the Cullens and the Hales.

"Have they always lived here?" Surely I would have noticed them one of the summers I was in Forks.

"No, they moved here from Alaska a few years ago. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, and the blond boy is her twin Jasper. The small girl with black hair is Alice Cullen, the big one is Emmett Cullen, and the one with the bright green eyes and bronze hair is Edward Cullen." She managed to say that all with one breath.

"They don't look related."

"They aren't, except for Rosalie and Jasper. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. They are all together, and they live in the same house!"

"Which ones are dating." One of the boys must be single, and I was hoping it was Edward.

"Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice."

Success!

"But don't waste your time", she continued, "Edward doesn't date anyone."

How in the world could someone like him have trouble getting a date? Or did he think he was too good for everybody? A lot of people who have looks like that tend to be arrogant.

I loved the way his messy bronze hair was tousled and messy. And those bright green eyes were so mesmerizing!

I stared at him until the bell ran to end lunch. My next class was Biology. I had already taken it in Phoenix, so it should be very easy (and very boring!). I walked in too find that almost all of the black topped lab tables were full. Jessica looked sympathetically at me and her parter sat next to her, but then her expression changed to envy. I looked behind me, trying to figure out what was causing her to stare like that.

The first thing I noticed was Edward Cullen, the second was that he had an empty chair next to him. He smiled crookedly and motioned for me to come sit down.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."

"Be..."I started to automatically correct him since almost everybody called me Isabella, then stopped when I realized he had it right the first time. "Yes I am."

"Welcome to Forks," he said with another smile.

"Thanks." Mr. Banner cleared his throat a few times to get us to pay attention, then began the lesson. It was bad enough to learn this the first time, the second was torture.

I looked over and Edward was trying hard not to fall asleep. I giggled and he nudged my foot under the table.

_Don't you get any sleep at home? _I wrote on a slip of paper and passed it too him.

_No, I keep having nightmares about this class._

I bit down on my lip to keep from laughing. Jessica was glaring daggers at me from across the room.

_Actually...I'm afraid most of Jessica right now._

_Dang...I should have gone through with filing the restraining order_

_O.O?_

_Long painful story..._

I was about to ask him what had happened when the bell rang. He walked along side me until I got to gym, which it turned out he had too. I blushed fiercely and looked at the ground.

"What." He asked me.

"I'm about as coordinated as a pole."

He laughed and walked over to the boys locker room. Lucky for me I didn't have to change out today, or participate. Instead, I sat down on the bleachers watching a game of volleyball.

Edward stood in the back ready to serve the ball. His toned muscular arms lifted back and sent the ball flying over the net. "A short guy with red hair dove for the ball, and missed it.

I cheered for Edward and he winked back at me. Of course Jessica noticed, and was determined to make Edward pay attention to her. The ball was coming towards her and she reached a manicured hand up to spike it. She missed by a mile and instead ended up smacking Lauren, a very mean popular girl, in the back of the head . The cat-fight was unavoidable as the two girls wrestled over each other, clawing at each other.

"Alright alright break it up," Coach said and pulled them easily apart. Edward stifled a laugh and so did I. Jessica's attempt at flirting was crushed horribly.

Gym went by quicker than I would have liked. Spending time with Edward was fun, he seemed like the kind of guy who I could be good friends with. I seemed to have made a lot of friends, and enemies today. Small town high school... lots of drama.

I skipped through the rain to my truck. It was my favorite possession, and I was ecstatic when Charlie bought it for me from Billy Black. The red paint was faded, but unscratched. The cab was big and round. It may have been old, but it had a certain charm to it. Actually, most of the cars in the parking lot were old, minus the shiny Volvo I was parked next to. Whoever had that car must like going fast.

When I got home Charlie still was at the station. I ran upstairs to grab my diary. My mom thought it was important for people to document their lives, and she had been having me keep diaries since I was seven. This one was the fifth in my collection, and by far my favorite. It was black leather with a golden lock around it.\

_B3LLA'S D1ARY_

August 31

Today was...wow...not what I expected. Well... what did I expect? A few glances my way? I didn't expect everyone to be so happy to have a new student. I don't really like the attention I got from Lauren...but I didn't really mind the attention Edward was giving me. Maybe tomorrow things will be better.

BPOV

I wasn't feeling in a mood to right, so I went downstairs to start dinner. I had insisted that Charlie give me kitchen duty for the duration of my stay. I had learned a lot about cooking from my mom, though sometimes she made some pretty crazy things.

I opened the fridge, but all I saw was a carton of eggs, half a gallon of milk, and a zip-lock bag full of Bacon. I called Charlie up at the station and told him I'd be going grocery shopping. He told me where he kept the food money, and I was on my way. The rain had subsided to a mist by now.

The thrift way was just a few miles from Charlie's, and now my, house. I grabbed what I think I would need, paid and left. Somehow being at the store made me sad. I shopped for mom and me and Phoenix too, and the environment just felt too familiar.

For dinner I decided to surprise Charlie making something nice. I put a few stakes in the the fridge to marinate and started on mashing some potatoes. He waled in the door and hug his gun belt on the hook. He used to take the bullets out as soon as he walked into the door for fear that I would accidentally shoot myself.

"Something smells good Bells," He said appreciatively.

"Thanks."

Dinner was a quiet affair, Charlie was shy like me. He asked me a few questions about school. I told him about it (leaving out the part about Jessica Stanley being ready to rip my head off).

I got up to clean up but Charlie stopped me.

"You cooked it, I'll clean it." He smiled, and I could tell why my Mom fell in love with him. They were young, and he had such a charming smile.

I headed upstairs to take a shower. The hot water helped soothe my muscles and calm my nerves about tomorrow. I was afraid of what Jessica might do it she gets really jealous. Edward probably doesn't even like me...so what does she have to worry about? I scrubbed my scalp with my favorite scent of shampoo...strawberry, wrapped a towel around myself, and walked back to my room.

The rain came down even harder, forbidding me to go to sleep. All I could do was curl up in a ball crying and wishing I was in Phoenix with my mom, wishing I was anywhere but Forks.

Okay- this was a long chapter. Anyway--- hit the button and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
